The Avatar Alphabet
by alyssialui
Summary: Collection of one-shots written for the Alphabet Challenge on the AtLAFC forum. Currently: H - Hakoda tells his son the story of the Wolf and the Warrior. Hakoda/Sokka bonding.
1. Bored At Dinner

_A/N: Bumi is bored at dinner._

_Submission for:_

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction Challenges: **Alphabet Challenge: B - Ba Sing Se, Bumi, Bosco  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

><p>Bumi sat at the table with his hand under his jaw, looking as undignified as a king could. Every few months, Earth King Kuei would host a small private dinner among the leaders of the Earth Kingdom in his palace in Ba Sing Se. One glance around the table told him that the other dignitaries were just as enthused as he was. These dinners were always so boring. He missed the days when it was just him and Aang riding down the mail carts. Now he was an old man, leader of a city and being bored to death by the droning of Kuei.<p>

His eyes shifted to Kuei's right where he saw the king's prized platypus bear snoozing by his master's feet. It was almost rumoured that Kuei did everything with that bear, even took baths with it. Bumi grimaced at the thought. He didn't need that mental image with his dinner.

Bumi studied the bear in interest. He was a nice little fellow and he too seemed just as bored as Bumi, probably having heard the story about Kuei and his missing sock ten times.

Bumi smirked as he picked up a piece of his turtleduck and made a small clicking noise. The bear's ears piqued up as one eye opened. Bumi clicked again as he waved the piece of meat close to his knee. The bear's head raised off his expensive green pillow as he eyed the meat hungrily. Bumi spared a glance at Kuei who was still wowing the crowd with his discovery of the sock in his sock drawer all along. Riveting.

Bumi threw the meat towards the bear who snatched it out of the air before putting his head back on his pillow instantly.

"Bosco? Are you alright?" King Kuei said, his story halting as he noticed the movement to his right. Bumi stared up at the ceiling innocently as the bear just looked at his master in confusion. Kuei shrugged before continuing his story.

_Smart bear,_ Bumi thought with a grin as he picked up another piece of turtleduck. The bear's eyes were focused on him now, waiting for him to throw the meat. Bumi smiled as he threw the meat again and the bear gobbled it in one bite.

"Bosco?" Kuei asked again. The bear just lolled its tongue out of its mouth. Kuei pat the bear's head before he turned away and said, "Bumi, how are things in Omashu?"

Bumi looked towards King Kuei and gave him a wide grin. "Things are getting along swimmingly. This month, we've-"

Bumi didn't get to tell the guests about Omashu's rice production as the large bear suddenly rushed over to Bumi. Bumi screamed as he was knocked out of his chair and onto the floor. The large bear just nudge his chair aside and proceeded to dig into his plate.

Bumi raised himself off the floor to see all the dinner guests staring at the large bear in his place. King Kuei was frozen at his place at the head of the table, still in shock that his bear was acting out.

Bumi just smiled and pat the beast's large head, "At least you know someone loves your turtleduck."


	2. Cabbage Soup

_A/N: The cabbage merchant shares a meal with a homeless boy. young!Combustion Man. I imagine that he was possibly be an orphan and had to grow up alone on the streets. Here comes the lovely, cabbage merchant to help him out._

_Submission for:_

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction Challenges: **Alphabet Challenge: C - Combustion Man, Cabbage merchant, cabbage, cooling_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

><p>He leaned in the shade against the wall of the meat shop at the edge of the market with his head down. His only belongings were wrapped in a small cloth on his right. He scowled as he held his hand to his stomach. What he wouldn't give to have something to eat right now.<p>

Another cloth was tied around his forehead soaking with sweat. It was such a hot day. He would take it off, but he couldn't risk anyone recognizing him. He didn't want the odd stares that he always got when he happened to take it off.

People feared him. Sometimes, he used it to his advantage when he was particularly hungry, but he didn't like being feared. He didn't like the stares because he was different.

"Hey, kid, watch your feet," an old voice said from above him.

He looked up into the sour face of an old man pushing a cart of cabbages through the market, almost about to run over his extended legs. He drew his feet to his body quickly, pulling his cloth bag closer to him as well.

"You alone?" the old man asked, taking in his dirty face and his raggedy clothes.

He just stared and nodded, shifting a bit away from the man and his questions. Adults only spoke to him when he was in trouble. He had done nothing wrong that he knew of but he didn't want to prolong this conversation further in case he be blamed for something.

The cabbage merchant's face softened however. He parked his cart a few feet away in the shade and walked around to a small pot. He hummed a little tune as he spooned some liquid out of the pot and then handed it to him.

"This is my own recipe, cabbage soup," the old man said with a smile.

He took the bowl graciously and started to the drink. The soup was bland, the smell of boiled cabbage strong and sour, but he didn't care. His stomach was being filled and that was enough for him at the moment.

The old man just continued humming as he shared his own bowl and took a seat on the ground beside the boy.

The soup made him very hot. He placed the bowl down and unwrapped the cloth around his forehead to dab his sweating face. There was a soft gasp to his right and he turned to the old man who was looking at his forehead curiously.

"What's that?" the old man asked, as he chewed a soggy cabbage leaf.

He looked down and said, "Don't know. I was born with it." He truly didn't know exactly what it was. It was some birthmark in the shape of an eye on his forehead, but had some type of amazing power. As an orphan, he had to teach himself what it did and how it worked. Over the years, he learnt how to use it, but sometimes, he still blew himself up in his sleep.

The old man, however, instead of running as others had, just smiled and said, "Looks very cool."

He just stared at him with wide eyes, before he nodded and picked up back his bowl, leaving the cloth off his forehead for a moment. "Cool," he murmured as he took another sip of his cooling soup. It was nice to have someone who wasn't scared of him.


	3. Dance With Me

_A/N: Jin asks Lee to dance. Slight AU since this isn't how Lee and Jin met._

_Submission for:_

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction Challenges: **Alphabet Challenge: D - drum, dragon, dumpling**  
><strong>_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

><p>It was a party tonight at the Jasmine Dragon. There was a band in the corner of the restaurant playing strings, lutes and drums as the attendees danced to the music.<p>

Lee leaned up against the wall of the restaurant just watching the crowd, the only sign of his enjoyment the slight tapping on his foot to the rhythm of the music. Uncle thought it would be good business to hold something fun night and as far as Lee could tell, he had been right. The Jasmine Dragon had never been so full since they opened.

"Hi," a female voice said behind him.

Lee jumped as he turned to the giggling face of a young woman. She looked about his age with brown hair and slightly green eyes. "Hello there," she said once she stopped giggling.

He scowled and then looked away as he said, "Hey."

"Would you like to dance?" she asked as she gestured slightly to the people moving on the floor.

He continued to look off, "I don't dance."

She smiled and said, "I don't either, but I want to with you."

He cast a sideways glance at her hopeful face before sighing. He would feel horrible for hurting her feelings. He held his hand out to her and let her lead him into the crowd.

Lee definitely could not dance. He often tripped over his own feet and almost brought the girl, whose name he learnt was Jin, down with him a few times. She just laughed off his clumsiness and helped him to get better as they danced the night away.

"You should really take some lessons," she joked as they sat at the counter with a plate of dumplings between them. They had stopped dancing for awhile now when Jin had said she was feeling hungry. Lee quickly got them something to share.

He used his chopsticks to pick up one before popping it into his mouth. He had been placed in dancing lessons at the palace but they never quite stuck, and those had been the stuffy Fire Nation dances. Those were nothing compared to the lively Earth Kingdom moves.

"I really should," he said softly after he swallowed.

"I had a nice time tonight," she said softly as she reached across and placed her hand on top of his on the counter.

He smiled and he could feel himself leaning into the girl. He closed his eyes as she did too. Their lips were centimetres apart before-

"Finished?" his uncle asked loudly, interrupting the pair. Lee jumped back with a start as the girl blushed and turned away.

"Uncle!" Lee half-shouted.

"I better go," Jin said quickly. "See you around, Lee." And with that, she exited the restaurant among the sound of the beating drums.

"Why did you do that, Uncle?" Lee asked as he pushed the empty plate towards the man. Had he wanted to kiss that girl? Did he like her? Did she like him back?

Uncle Mushi just chuckled and said, "It's not everyday I get to thwart the efforts of my wet blanket nephew."


	4. Ember Island Fun

_A/N: Beach day on Ember Island. Set after the War._

_Submission for:_

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction Challenges: Alphabet Challenge: **E - Ember Island**  
><strong>_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

><p>"Aang!" Katara shouted as she waved at him from the shallow water. The waves rolled up on the shore around her ankles as she beckoned him to join her. They were back on Ember Island at Zuko's family's beach house and decided to have a nice day in the water.<p>

He smiled back as he took off his shirt, "I'll be there in a minute, Katara."

"You really need some sun, dude," Sokka said as he walked up behind the younger man with a beach chair under his arm. Suki was walking beside him holding a parasol over both their heads.

"You're one to talk, Snoozles," Toph said as she lounged on one of the large boulders on the beach. Her hand was behind her head as she looked up into the bright blue sky, her toes idly playing in the sand. She wore a green set of bindings on her torso and a loose pair of green pants. "You could blind a fruit-bat."

"Toph, what are you talking about? I'm-" he started before he stopped, always forgetting that Toph had her own sense of humour. Suki and Aang just laughed as they set up near to Toph's rock.

Toph laughed and waved an idle hand over her face, "Gotta stay sharp, Snoozles."

Once he had protected himself from the sun's rays, Aang ran off into the water towards his laughing girlfriend, tackling her into the foam.

"They're so cute," Suki remarked as she took a seat in the beach chair while rubbing lotion on her own skin.

Sokka stuck out his tongue, "They still give me oogies."

It was really a lovely beach day. They enjoyed their time in the sun, Sokka entertaining the girls with his amazing stories as Aang and Katara fought in the waves.

"The fish was this big," Sokka said holding his hands at arm's length. Suki just rolled her eyes and Toph said, "Even I can tell you're exaggerating a bit too much, Sokka."

"If you don't believe me then," Sokka began but then he froze as a shadow fell over them. He looked to the shore and saw one of the largest waves he'd ever seen about to crash down on them. He quickly grabbed Suki and Toph's hand, "Wave!"

Suki screamed and followed behind her boyfriend but Toph pulled out of Sokka's grasp. "I'm not scared of some stupid water!" she said indignantly.

Sokka was about to argue with her but then wave completely soaked them. Suki coughed while Sokka spit out a mouthful of water, but neither were as steamed as Toph. Her hair had come free of its bun and was now a wet, heavy mess over her face and down her back.

"Twinkletoes!" she screamed, throwing her hands into the air. Aang and Katara stopped giggling and looked towards the beach.

"Uh oh," Aang said when they saw Toph stomping towards the shoreline.

He tried to run but then he felt the sand climb up around his feet. Katara screamed out as it came around hers as well. "I can still see you two. You guys are going to pay for this," Toph threatened.

A few moments later, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee exited the beach house. It had taken a bit of convincing, but Zuko eventually got Mai to go outside and enjoy some sun.

They stepped out onto the deck and Mai sighed. "Can't your friends go one day with killing each other?" she asked.

On the beach, Aang and Katara were up to their necks in the sand right at the edge of the shore. Every now and then the water would get into their face and mouth. Toph stood triumphantly near their heads as Sokka and Suki laughed.

Ty Lee ran down to join the fun. Zuko just smiled and said, "No, no they can't."


	5. Face the Music

_A/N: Zuko is taught a lesson through suffering._

_Submission for:_

_**Alphabet Challenge:** F - Fire Lord, flames_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA_

* * *

><p>Zuko was filled with dread as he stared into the soulless eyes of his father across the platform. He had thought his opponent would be the offended general, not the man he feared the most. What had he gotten himself into? Why hadn't he just kept his big mouth shut?<p>

But he couldn't just let his father do what he wanted to do. He couldn't just sit back and watch the general sacrifice innocent lives like that. But he had stepped out of line in the Fire Lord's war room, thus insulting the crown and the Fire Lord's rule. Now, he was to be made an example of.

He looked slightly to the side at the spectators through the wall of flames surrounding them, spotting his younger sister, Azula, with a slight grin on her face. Azula loved violence and fighting, and he was sure she was happy that he was about to be beat by their father. His uncle stood nearby, his face expressionless but Zuko could see the worry in his eyes. Uncle had always told him to watch his tongue. He should have listened, then he wouldn't be here.

"I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart!" he cried out, trying to explain in his defense. But even to his own ears, his plea sounded weak. The Fire Nation's best interest was the Fire Lord. Zuko had been drilled that from he was young.

He threw himself to the floor onto his hands and knees. He had learnt his mistake. He had been foolish and childish. He had been weak. Those soldiers he wanted to save from the general's plan couldn't help him now and he was going to burn for them. He was not ready for this life and he knew it now. He would be good now.

"You will fight for your honour," his father hissed at him as he stepped forward. He could feel the waves of heat and power coming from the man. Sweat dripped down Zuko's face and onto the platform.

"Father, I meant you no disrespect. Please, forgive me," he begged, trying to keep back the tears that stung his eyes. Crying was for the weak but he couldn't help it. He was scared out of his mind.

Zuko saw the man's bare feet enter his vision as he spat from above him, "You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher."

Zuko knew he had to look up then. He had to take responsibility for this actions. There was nothing else he could do. He turned his head up to the man's face just in time to get a full blast of heat. The flames licked at his skin, melting the flesh beneath as his father continued the stream at close range. He screamed out in pain, wanting to beg for it to stop but knowing his father would only prolong it if he did.

It was over. Zuko's screams echoed around the quiet room above the hushed crowd. The Fire Lord walked away from him without a second glance.


	6. Garden Apologies

_A/N: Zuko has put his foot in his mouth again and hurt what he loves the most. Zutara. Prize for **avatarfan82** for winning the **Monthly Competition** on the AtLAFC forum. I hope you like it._

_Also a submission for:_

_**Alphabet Challenge: **G - garden_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Katara ran out of the palace and into the royal gardens. She just had to get away from him. How could he say something so hurtful and inconsiderate?<p>

She stumbled blindly, tears obscuring her vision before she fell to her knees in front of a small pond. She brought her hands up to cup her face, feeling her skin grow hot to the touch. She thought he had changed. She knew he had. She knew he didn't mean what he said, but the fact remained that he had said those words. They were in his mind and had spewed out of his mouth unrestrained. What else did he think? What else was he not saying?

_Quack!_ Katara sniffled before she removed her hands and cracked her eyes open to see a small turtleduck near her knees. Her mouth curled into a small smile as she extended a finger out for it to nuzzle. "You wouldn't start saying bad things about my heritage, would you little turtleduck," she said softly and getting another quack in reply.

"There you are," a voice said from behind her, causing her to stiffen.

"Here to say more horrible things, Fire Lord Zuko?" Katara asked bitterly.

"You know I didn't mean those things, Katara. The generals knew just what to say to anger me," he tried to explain.

Katara rose to her feet quickly and whirled on him. "So all it takes is for someone to get you mad enough for you to start spouting lies?" she asked

He looked down at his feet and took a few calming breaths. She knew she was doing just that right now, but her sadness had now turned to anger and she couldn't hold herself back either.

He looked back up at her with pleading eyes. "What I said was wrong. I know that. I know the Water Tribe is stronger than that. I know just how important you are to the entire world. You are a prime example of that. You are the strongest person I know and you are my entire world."

She almost ran to him then, overcome with emotion and the sincerity of his words. But she couldn't just yet.

"But you still said otherwise. How do I know something like that won't happen again?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and turning back to the turtleduck pond.

She heard his footsteps get closer to her before his arms wrapped around her. His long, red robes enveloped her, the warmth from him radiating through her back and making her feel safe.

"Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee that I will be able to control my emotions, but I give you my word that I restrain myself to the best of my abilities," he whispered into her ear.

Katara bit her lips. She would have loved to hear that such things would never happen again, but knew that old habits died hard. The hostilities and views between nations had been into his head from birth, having only begun to be challenged and changed since his banishment five years ago. Such things wouldn't be completely erased after such a short time.

She turned within his arms and threw her arms around his neck. "I guess I can accept that for now," she said before she captured his lips in hers.


	7. Hakoda Teaches

_A/N: Hakoda tells his son the story of the Wolf and the Warrior. Hakoda/Sokka bonding._

_Submission for:_

_**Alphabet Challenge: **H - Hakoda, hunt**  
><strong>_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA_

* * *

><p>"This is taking so long," his son groaned as he sat at the other end of the canoe with his fishing pole held idly in his hands.<p>

Hakoda just grinned and put a large hand on his five-year-old son's head. Today, Sokka wanted to do something with him today and Hakoda thought it would be a good idea to take the young boy out with him on the water while Katara and Kya stayed home together. It was supposed to be a fun bonding experience with his son but it was obvious after an hour of no results, Sokka's enthusiasm had declined.

"You just have to be patient, son," Hakoda said sagely as he turned back to his own fishing line.

"There are no fish out here, Dad," Sokka complained, throwing his tiny arms in the air.

Hakoda chuckled, "Well there won't be if you continue to be so loud, Sokka. Have I ever told you the story of the Wolf and the Warrior?"

Sokka thought for a moment and asked, "The one where the man sneaks into your own home and leaves seal-jerky?"

Hakoda shook his head and turned back to his son in the canoe. "The story of the Wolf and the Warrior goes back for generations in our tribe, and is told through families, from parents to children, and now I think you're old enough to hear it."

That changed Sokka's attitude. He looked eagerly into his father's eyes for the story.

"There was once was a young boy, training to be one of the warriors of his tribe, who went hunting alone. He wanted to surprise the village by bringing back the largest penguin-seal they ever saw."

"On his first night, he hadn't even caught sight of any penguin-seals and was ready to pack up, his dream dashed. But he came upon a wolf. He held his spear out, ready to kill the wolf in case he attack, but the wolf did nothing but watch. He beckoned for the boy to follow him, so the boy did."

"The boy followed the wolf to the top of a large snowbank which overlooked a whole pack of penguin-seals. The boy was about to run down there when the wolf bared his teeth and told him to wait."

"When the boy looked, the alpha-seal was nearby."

Sokka's eyes widened, "Everyone knows that you should never approach a penguin-seal pack when the alpha-seal is there."

Hakoda nodded, "Yes, the boy knew but he hadn't seen, but the wolf had. The wolf had saved his life indirectly for he would have surely walked to his death that night."

"So the boy waited, trusting the wolf and learning from him. After three days, the alpha-seal left his pack behind and the wolf howled. It was time for the hunt. With the help of the wolf, the boy was able to take one of the larger penguin-seal home and was heralded a warrior by the tribe."

Hakoda then leaned over and ended, "And that's why we wait, Sokka. By giving up early, we may miss out on bounty, but by acting too hasty, we may walk straight into our demise. We must be patient and soon the time will be right."

The boat rocked as Sokka's line tugged suddenly. Sokka turned and tugged on his line, pulling with all his might until a large trout landed in the middle of the canoe.

"I did it, Dad," Sokka cried with a smile before he grabbed for his scaling tools.

Hakoda just smiled proudly at his son. "You certainly did."


End file.
